Asguiaro Ebern (Hohen)
|birthdate = October 28 |previous occupation = Unknown}} Asguiaro Ebern (アズギアロ・イーバーン, Azugiaro Ībān) is an in the service of the often called Ebern the Honorless (アズギアロ イーバーン, Ebern no Eiyonon) for being one of the first of his species to willingly side with invaders. For his actions, Ebern was given a high rank among the Vandenreich but is looked upon unfavorably by his fellow Arrancar. Unknown to the rest of his species, Ebern was the sole reason for their continued existence as the Vandenreich planned for a purge of Hueco Mundo. Thanks to Ebern's convincing, any and all Arrancar were given a chance to serve the Vandenreich in exchange for their lives in what Ebern believes to be a 'fair trade'. Personality Ebern is a survivor, as all Hollows are born to be. Despite having been nothing but a lowly Arrancar for the majority of his life, Ebern has faced hardships and strife beyond his years. Twice now, he was forced to chose between life and death - and both times he chose to live. Once was by the late Espada who offered Ebern a chance to live in exchange for naming as his God and again by a member of the Vandenreich who offered Ebern a chance to serve the 'new age' in lieu of dying at the hands of the Quincy. Obviously, Ebern chose to live in both instances, but at what cost? The first earned him no merits, only a place as a tool of the greater Arrancar known as the Espada where he served as a cup bearer for many years. While he loathed his status as a cup bearer, the next choice he made left the greatest mark. His name was ruined, and he was labeled 'honorless'. There was a time when Ebern didn't care about the opinions or insults of others, yet this one stung more then anything. Every time he hears it uttered, his jaw clenches and he wants to scream, yet he perseveres. Coming across as arrogant, amoral, and dishonorable, Ebern has a rather eerie charm. He is quick with his tongue and finds some odd form of joy out of toying with others, whether it is physically or verbally. In his own rite, Ebern is a powerful being who culminates he best aspects of both Hollow and Quincy, and he knows that. He finds a sense of life on the battlefield, which is evident in the way he acts when in battle. That sense of wit fades and the warrior in his heart takes over, making itself known in every swing of his blade and every drop of blood he sheds. Ebern has spent the majority of his life in the deepest pits, being pushed around by the biggest fools he has ever known, and now it is his time to shine. Ebern the Honorless may not be loved, but he is feared and that holds up greater on the battlefield then even the strongest power the Vandenreich can give him. Appearance Ebern is a lean, yet muscular male who stands at around six feet and weighs no more then one-forty lbs. Ebern is personified by his rather unique style, which consists of his light auburn hair which he wears slicked back in a 'wind blown' kind-of look while his eyes are a placid silver-white that mirror the shade of the moon too some. As an Arrancar by blood, Ebern maintains Hollow attributes including his mask fragment which manifests over the left of his forehead and over his left eye with a series of holes in it. Over his right eye, sits a stylized eyebrow in the shape of the letter 'L'. As a member of the Vandenreich, Ebern maintains the traditional Quincy-styled attire. This consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that is fitted with numerous gold buttons and shoulder straps. A black belt with an intricate gold belt buckle sits around his waist; the buckle imprinted with a Quincy design that was popular during the 13th century. The trench coat is worn over white trousers with a pair of overall straps up and over his shoulders and a pair of trench boots. At his waist, is sheathed a rapier which acts as the container for his powers and zanpakutou. History At one point and time, Asguiaro Ebern was a different man. In the wake of the Great War, a new conflict was forming on the horizon. The frustration and anger built up across Europe and parts of Asia just a few years back was resurfacing as a much greater force, and allowed powerful figures to rise to power. War had come like a fleeting wind, and Japan had found itself entangled into this new war. Asguiaro Ebern, once known simply as Kurosawa Eji, was a soldier of the Imperial Army and a faithful one at that. He was so faithful, that Ebern had sacrificed himself for the Emperor in an attempt to bring down a United States Naval ship known as the USS Essex. A suicide mission referred to as kamikaze had been ordered, and Kurosawa Eji was one of the chosen sacrifices. Sadly, there had been a premature detonation concerning problems with the ship leading to Eji's death before he could complete his mission. Only a single plane struck the USS Essex, leaving it with minor damage that was repaired soon after. Plagued with his failure, Kurosawa Eji roamed the seas as a spirit in silence, until his soul corroded to nothing. He changed that day, shedding the name Kurosawa Eji. He was no longer a soldier, no longer a man, and certainly not a human. He was a monster. Powers & abilities Quotes Trivia